netboysfandomcom-20200215-history
Juggalo Ryda
Anthony Shank (born December 22, 1997), better known by his stage name Juggalo Ryda, is an American rapper and producer. Around approximately 2011-2012, Ryda recorded over 40+ songs and uploaded them to his youtube account, "JUGGALOSMOKER100", which was later taken down due to threats made in a diss video. There are currently 47 available songs that were archived before the deletion of his account. Little to Ryda's knowledge, these videos would inspire many young MCs and producers on a global scale. Ryda continues to rap under the aliases, "Smoker The Joker", and "Anthony Shank". Life and Career Early life and career beginnings Anthony Shank was born on December 22, 1997. Being just 3 days away from Christmas, many believed Ryda to be a prophet at a young age. According to close sources, Ryda was born in Tennessee, (possibly in Pennsylvania) but little info is known about Ryda's childhood. 2011-12: Achieving Fame Ryda first achieved viral internet fame from his youtube single, "Hater Party", racking over half a million views on his original channel. The bizarre antics described in the song grew a cult following among the rap community. Other major viral hits such as, "Us Juggalos", "My So Called Fucked Up Brother", and "One Against Twenty", baffled millions, unaware of what Ryda was actually talking about at all. Ryda was featured on Tosh.0, an American comedy show, where the video for, "Us Juggalos" was shown. 12-13: Youtube Ban & CTR Approximately around 2012-13, Ryda's youtube channel, "JUGGALOSMOKER100" was terminated from youtube on account of posing death threats to a youtube user, on a diss track titled, "Diss to AWILLY". Although lots of videos from his account were saved, many were lost, possibly 40-50+ songs. They are currently archived on multiple youtube channels, but many continue to search for these lost songs. After the ban of his channel, Ryda started his own independent label, "Criminal Track Records", signing up and coming artists. 2014-15: Anthony Shank & CTR Success Anthony now raps under his independent label, and has made several smash hits in the past few years. According to sources, Ryda has more than 5+ rappers on Criminal Track Record's roster and has frequent collaborations with his proteges. His most recent hit, "Double Sided", portrays Ryda's current technical skills along with CTR's recruits current technical skills. Personal Life Religion Assuming the authenticity of Ryda's songs, Anthony is presumed to be a Methodist Christian. Death of Family According to the song, "Let's Kill the Hater", a police raid killed his entire family, leaving Anthony the only one left in his legacy. World Views Anthony has a very rebellious world view, believing everyone, including himself, is a, "bitch". Ryda also is heavily concerned about verifying the authenticity of, "haters", an individual who erratically resents another individual. Anthony frequently talks about murdering these haters, by, "killing them right in the head". Mental Illnesses It is often assumed Anthony has mental disabilities, due to his bizarre and ridiculous antics, such as shooting his brother, being chased by crows, and being trapped in a mile-long hole. Controversy Feud with MK (see also: Diss to MK) During Ryda's glory days of 2011-12, Anthony uploaded a video entitled,"Diss to MK", a diss track poking fun at long time friend MK (also known as Ben). This evoked a still-going feud between the former best friends. Feud with AWILLY Juggalo uploaded a diss track around 2011 accusing a youtube commenter, for "hating". Ryda repeatedly made several death threats, ultimately causing his account to be shut down. Gay Boy Diss Juggalo received major backlash for releasing, "DISS TO GAY BOY" and was accused of being homophobic by several users. Discography Mixtapes * The Lost Tapes: Juggalo Ryda Compilation Vol. 1 (Released 10/17/15) EP * The Lost Tapes: Juggalo Ryda Compilation Vol. 2 (Released 10/24/15) EP * The Lost Tapes: Juggalo Ryda Compilation Vol. 3 (TBA) * Juggalo Ryda: Trilogy (TBA) * Anthony Shank: Instumental Tape (TBA) * Juggalo Ryda: Greatest Hits (TBA) * Juggalo Ryda: Rebirth (TBA) * Anthony Shank: The Good Life (TBA) Singles * Back Off '' * ''Diss To AWILLY '' * ''Diss To AWILLY #2 * Diss To ForzaFreak360 '' * ''Diss To ForzaFreak360 #2 * ''Diss To Gay Boy #1 '' * ''Diss To MK '' * ''Diss To Producer3605 '' * ''Diss To SiggySmalls '' * ''Don't Fuck With A Juggalo Ryda '' * ''Doubters '' * ''Facepaint '' * ''Free Style '' * ''Fuck With One, Fuck With All (feat. MK) '' * ''Fuck Yall '' * ''Hater Party '' * ''Here We Go Again '' * ''If You're A Cop '' * ''Judgers '' * ''Juggalo Ryda Beat #1 '' * ''Juggalo Ryda Beat #2 '' * ''Juggalo Ryda Beat #3 '' * ''Juggalo Ryda Beat #4 '' * ''Juggalo Ryda Beat #5 '' * ''Juggalo Ryda Beat #6 '' * ''Let's Kill The Hater '' * ''MK's Dead, Hatchetman '' * ''My Game '' * ''My Rule '' * ''My So Called Fucked Up Brother '' * ''Night Time (feat. MK) '' * ''One Against Twenty '' * ''Run In Fear '' * ''The Curse '' * ''The End '' * ''The First Smoker '' * ''The Mental Ward '' * ''The Other Families '' * ''Trapped '' * ''Untold Stories '' * ''Us Juggalos '' * ''Whoop Whoop to my Homies '' * ''Why Should We Die? '' * ''You Ain't Me '' * ''You Don't Know What I've Been Through '' * ''You're A Bitch '' * ''You're Gonna Get Sliced '' Category:Icons